


The paws of Summoner

by Acid_Toxic



Series: ! Kian/Summoner [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bakeneko, Fluff, Nonbinary Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Other, cat!Summoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Toxic/pseuds/Acid_Toxic
Summary: well here we goes....so uh i had an idea long time ago and finally got time to write itsorry for my poor English if it hurt your eyes





	The paws of Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> well here we goes....  
> so uh i had an idea long time ago and finally got time to write it  
> sorry for my poor English if it hurt your eyes

“these crappy wifi finally get my new game downloaded !nya!” Kiran said to themself as they stretch their limbs,”oh well,downloading data will need more time,guess I’'ll go for a walk then” they put down their phone and jump off their bed,do a flip in the air,turn into cat form,and land on all four.

 

Kiran walk toward the front door and yank themself out of that ridiculously small shrine door,although they have Bakeneko magic,but still,Kiran is overweight,oh well,that's how Orange Cat are,90% of them are chubby,and cute,at least that's how humans think.

 

“hmm..I might need to buy some groceries at the human city tomorrow.” they said to their self as they walks down the grassy mud road,the sky is blue,the bird are singing,living in the forest alone a was perfect for Kiran.They point their Orange cat tail toward the light blue sky,orange paws with white tip feel the wet grass between their paws,the smell of morning wet grass in the air are Kiran’s favorite. 

  
  


Kiran soon fall asleep on a rock under warm sunlight,when they woke up,its already noon,the sunlight turn harsh and make Kiran feel dizzy. “better head home soon.”

  
  


“Ah! The game can start now!” With a touch on the screen, a bright light blinded Kiran,soon they felt a strong force sucking them in their phone.Surround by strong light,it seems like a vortex of somewhat,it feels like falling,seconds pass,they feel like they hit a cold stone floor.

  
  


“NIAAAAAAAAA!!!!!” Kiran moaned,they tried to push their head up but failed.Dizziness make Kiran want to puke,but they hold it back.”what the meow just happended??” they think to themself. “It's a kitty!!” Kiran heard a young girl yelling, “Kitty?? Oh no little girl…” a little human girl...Kiran’s nightmare,they will hold them the wrong way,keep petting them,play with their tail,yelling at them,Kiran HATES young human,they are dangerous and annoying,and it seems like one are running toward them,Kiran have no strength to fight back now,this is bad…

 

“Wait Sharena!! There must be something wrong,with should be summoned a human not a kitty,with should send it back” said a girl sounded a little older,maybe a woman. “ Maybe its the summoner’s pet?” said the little girl, “ we should send it back” a male’s voice,perhaps a teenage boy.

  
  


“Hey! Put me DOWN !!!” the little girl hold them up, “ the kitty can talk?” the girl shake Kiran a little, “ KITTY?I'm not a KITTY!! I am the great Bakeneko of the mountain - Kiran !!” Kiran hihissed and draw their claws, “Bakaneko?” “Baka? Who are you calling Baka you human, I am a Bakeneko, great mountain spirit of cat!!” “ Kiran? The name of the great summoner?” “Me? I have no idea what you guys are saying,just put me down !!” Kiran hissed and wave their claws in the air.

  
  
  


Sharena put Kiran down and stand aside, “yeah finally,thanks,human.” “we need your help.” said the red head. “ yeah we will talk about that later once I get my rest,I hit my head really hard.”

“yes of course,we do prepare a room for you.Do you need me to carry you there,summoner?” The prince said softly and pet Kiran’s head gently,that make Kiran’s cheeks flush,but thanks for their fluffy cat fur,others can't see them. “ god he smells great…” Kiran keep this in mind. “ Why he can pet them but I can't??” Sharena said annoyed, “shush!!” Anna strike Sharena with her elbow, “ah why ?!” Sharena seem more annoyed by the fact her brother can pet the kitty summoner but she can't .

  
  
  


“Its fine,I can walk by myself” Kiran stand up and do a high jump,with a quick flock of smoke, POOF!!

A human kind with some clothing of an unknown regions stand before them, “whoah!!!” the humans seem surprised, “What? We Bakeneko have different kind of magic,one of them can turn our looks into human like,but I personally like to keep my cat tail and ears.” Kiran said and turn around to show off their big long fluffy cat tail that's swings a little as they moved.

 

“Sharena and I will be preparing your first summon,Alfonse will take you to your room and bring you The Order of Hero’s uniform to you.”Said the red head.

 

“Yes,Summoner,please follow me,your room will be at west hall floor two. Here, I take you there.” Kiran follow the prince slowly, Alfonse seem to be nervous for some reason,Kiran can smell it.

“Say,Alfonse,right?”

“Yes,summoner?”

“Why are you nervous?Got anything to say?”

“What? No I-”

“I can smell it,Alfonse,what you feel,I can smell it in you scent,I can even smell whether you are lying or not.”

“You Bakeneko sure are powerful…”

“We are the great spirits after all ~” a sheepy smile form on Kiran’s face,Alfonse can't hold back but smiles too.

 

“So~Alfonseuu~~what is it?” Kiran swing their long cat tail around Alfonse.

“Well...I know we just met,but can you keep a secret?” Alfonse let out a small chuckle.

“of corse ! we Bakeneko can keep the secret till our lat day!!” Kiran beamed.

“thats too much,but you seel….

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry again for any mistake i made in this fic,again plz dont be rude to me im only trying to write in English,and you see im not a fancy words person lol
> 
>  
> 
> and yeah there will be chp2!!!!  
> i was thinking for a dragon!summoner but i guess no ?


End file.
